Insanity of the Vespa Woman
by Ggultra2764
Summary: CHAPTER 4 ADDED. Keitaro gets ran down by a woman on a Vespa. However, it appears that this woman isn't from this world. Who is this mysterious Vespa-riding woman?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

"Insanity of the Vespa Woman"

By: Ggultra2764

Keitaro gets ran down by a woman on a Vespa. However, she isn't a woman from this world. Who is this mysterious Vespa-riding woman?

Chapter 1: Arrival

Keitaro Urashima, age 19, a second-year ronin trying for Tokyo University to fulfill a promise he made with a girl 15 years ago. Currently, the manager of the all-girl's dormitory called Hinata Inn. He endures enough from many of the girls at the inn who treat him as a servant and beat the daylights out of him because they think he's a pervert.

One spring day, Keitaro is outside brushing away the falling cherry blossoms off the steps to the inn coming off the trees. He sighs over the fact that he was blackmailed into doing the job by Kitsune, though it was supposed to be her job.

"_Oy, Keitaro! Could you do me a favor?"_

"_What kind of favor, Kitsune-san?"_

"_Could you sweep up the cherry blossoms that are falling off the trees onto the inn stairs?"_

"_That's supposed to be your job today."_

"_But, I can't do it today. I plan on going to the bar all day today."_

"_What makes you think I'd do it in your place?"_

"_Because if you don't, I'll tell Naru of the time where you tripped into Shinobu and you accidentally placed your hand on her chest when you fell onto her."_

"_What? You saw that!"_

"_Lucky for you, Naru wasn't there at the time! I wonder how she'd act if I were to tell her."_

"_Ugh! Fine! I'll do it!"_

"_That's a good manager. Have a fun time."_

Kitsune Konno was the oldest tenant living at Hinata Inn at around Keitaro's age. She often likes to take advantage of Keitaro and have him do whatever she wants.

Keitaro was annoyed that he was reluctant enough to fall into Kitsune's blackmail, but to him, it was better than getting another Naru punch sending him out of Japan. As he was about to sweep up the last bits of blossoms that were on the ground, a gust of wind blew apart the pile of blossoms that Keitaro swept up. He yelled as the work he had been doing all afternoon long was cast down on the inn stairway again.

Just as an annoyed Keitaro was about to start his work over again, he hears a motorbike engine coming towards him. He turns to his right to find a yellow moped coming his way. The occupant of the bike has a guitar strapped to their back approaching him at a very fast speed. The rider takes the guitar off of their back and holds onto the handle of it as they drag the guitar on the ground.

"Itadakimasu," The rider yells out in a gruff, yet female sounding voice. She extends the guitar up into the air and twirls it around while still holding onto the guitar handle.

"What are you doing, you maniac?" Keitaro yells.

Before Keitaro can make any movement to get out of the rider's way however, a gust of wind blowing cherry blossoms obscures the rider's view as she causes the moped to drive into Keitaro running him down. As the rider finally gets her view back, she pulls on the brakes to the moped and parks it while Keitaro is twisting around like a corkscrew before slamming face first to the ground.

"Oops, it happened again," she mutters.

"Sempai, are you okay? I can hear you yelling from inside the kitchen."

Shinobu Maehara walks out onto the stairway to see what sort of commotion is going on. Shinobu is the youngest tenant living at the inn at age 13. Unlike the other tenants, Shinobu treats Keitaro nicely and does much of the cooking at the inn. She sees Keitaro lying on the ground.

"Sempai!" she yells out as she runs down to the bottom of the stairway to see if he's alright.

"Stop!"

Shinobu hears the yelling of the moped rider. Shinobu points her attention at the driver. The driver is wearing a white helmet with goggles, a white scarf on her neck, a red vest, yellow gloves, black joggers, and white boots. She looks quite tall, perhaps over 180 centimeters tall.

"If what they say about Kei-kun is true, then he should be just fine."

Shinobu grows puzzled over the biker's comment as the biker approaches Keitaro to turn him over. As the biker turns him over, she notices that he's drooling and unconscious.

"Oh, great! Don't tell me that did away from him?" She mutters.

"Excuse me!"

The biker turns her attention towards Shinobu.

"Who are you! You seem to know Sempai!"

"The name's Haruhara, but I think the rumors were false about this guy being immortal."

"Are you saying that Sempai's…"

Shinobu's words are interrupted when she and Haruhara turn around to hear mumbling from Keitaro. As both of them get a closer look, they hear him talking.

"Oh, I'm finally in Toudai. We're here at last, my promised one," He mumbles while sleeping.

"This idiot's sleeping. I think I know a way to wake him up."

Haruhara tosses off her helmet and goggles. Shinobu sees that Haruhara has peachish-pink hair and yellow eyes.

"This worked with Ta-kun, so I'm sure this will work on Kei-kun."

Haruhara gets up close to Keitaro as she gets on top of him and holds onto his cheeks with her hands. Shinobu starts to get flustered.

"What, what, what are you doing to Sempai out here?"

"Revive!" Haruhara yells out.

As Haruhara is about to do whatever she had planned with Keitaro, she hears a woman yelling out "Keitaro." Haruhara sees an incoming foot about to kick Keitaro. She dodges out of the way before the foot makes impact as Keitaro is kicked right into the air. The kick must have woken him up because Keitaro can be heard yelling as the kick sends him into the air out of the sight of the human eye.

As Haruhara turns around to see the attacker, it turns out to be Naru Narusegawa, a third-year senior high school student also trying to get into Tokyo University and one of the tenants who normally thrash Keitaro for his "perverted" ways.

"What does that pervert think he's doing now?"

"Actually, it was my doing!"

"Who are you?"

"You and Kei-kun have an interesting relationship. Kind of like Ranma and Akane. I'm going to enjoy staying here."

Chapter 1 Ended.

Japanese Terms:

1. Sempai- Japanese term used to address respect towards upperclassmen or those in a higher position of business.

2. Itadakimasu- Ready to receive. Normally said before eating food at the Japanese dinner table. Don't ask me on what Haruhara meant by that.

As you obviously see, this is a Love Hina/ FLCL crossover. I have no idea on how I'll keep going on this story, but I've got some crazy ideas flowing through my head for Haruhara's presence at Hinata Inn. If I get enough reviews, then I'll find some time to write up another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Insanity of the Vespa Woman"

By: Ggultra2764

Keitaro gets ran down by a woman on a Vespa. However, she isn't a woman from this world. Who is this mysterious Vespa-riding woman?

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Later at night, a car arrives to the stairway to Hinata Inn. The passenger door to the car opens up as Keitaro steps out of the car. His head is bandaged up after being kicked by Naru earlier.

"Thanks for the ride," Keitaro says to the driver.

"No problem. It's not very often I get a visitor who is sent flying into my house," the driver annoyingly says in the darkness of the car.

"Sorry, but a particular resident here has some violent tendencies towards me."

"Someone here is threatening you?" The driver has a more serious tone.

"Yeah!"

"If that's the case, then stand up to him. You can't let a guy push you around if you're the manager of this inn."

"Actually, the resident who kicked me was a she."

"What? You got beat up by a woman? Oh, that's rich. The guys at work are gonna have a day with this when I tell them about it tomorrow. You have some serious issues, my friend."

Keitaro is embarrassed as the car drives off from the inn as Keitaro can hear the driver laughing in the distance after telling him of being pummeled by Naru earlier in the day. He proceeds to walk towards the nearby Hinata Café being right near the inn. The café was owned by Keitaro's aunt, Haruka Urashima. He wanted to forget about the embarrassing day he had to endure and wanted to have a brief time alone away from the girls at the inn after being blackmailed into doing one of Kitsune's chores, being ran down by a woman on a moped, and getting kicked out of town by Naru.

"Haruka Oba-san, are you here. It's me Keitaro," he says as he enters the café. However, he gets a tray thrown into his face. "Owwww!"

"It's Haruka-san."

"Gomen, Haruka-san."

"Tough day?"

"Yeah!"

"Judging from the bandages on your head, that would be Naru's handiwork."

"Yes! She kicked me out of town again. I just got dropped off."

"You can discuss what led to your predicament a little later. Right now, there's someone here to meet you. A girl who wants to live at the inn, she looks like a foreigner like Su."

"A new resident?"

"Yes. I'll have you meet her now."

Keitaro is taken to a table to meet the resident by Haruka.

"Yo." Keitaro is surprised from behind by a strange-looking woman for him extending a hand in the air to greet him. The woman appearing before him has peachish-pink hair and yellow eyes as he looks up at the woman's face. He stands up from the table and notices how tall the woman is being shorter than her surprised at her stature.

"You're tall."

"One hundred eighty six centimeters. You wanna know my three sizes as well, observant one?"

"No. That's okay." Keitaro is a bit surprised at how casually she said the question.

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss residency for the inn," Haruka exclaims as she is about to leave for the café kitchen, "And Keitaro?"

"Yes, Haruka Oba-san." Keitaro is elbowed in the head for his comment by Haruka.

"It's Haruka-san. Don't do anything foolish that you'll later regret. You have enough issues with Naru and Motoko. You don't want another girl beating you down like those two are already." She then leaves for the kitchen.

"Another girl beating me down?"

Keitaro is confused by his aunt's comment. He then turns his attention back to the woman. He has a look at her clothing as the woman is wearing a red vest, yellow gloves, black joggers, and white boots.

"Somehow, she reminds me of someone I met before. But, I can't clearly identify who," he thinks to himself.

"Have a problem?" the woman asks. Her comment snaps Keitaro out of his zoned out look at her clothing.

"No, not at all."

"That's all you've got to say. Gee, it's no wonder you're the inn's punching bag, Kei-kun?"

"Kei-kun? Wait a minute. Why are you calling me that while we've just met?"

"We met earlier when I accidentally ran you down with my Vespa. But, I haven't properly introduced myself yet, have I?"

"Then, you're that crazy biker with the guitar."

Haruhara kicks Keitaro in the head for interrupting her. She looks a little annoyed, but not too angry.

"It's rude to interrupt someone trying to introduce their self, Kei-kun. My name is Haruko Haruhara."

Keitaro stands up after his kick from Haruko.

"You should be lucky I didn't hit you with my guitar or else you would have most likely opened up N.O."

"N.O?" Keitaro has a bewildered and confused look on his face.

"Ooops, I let out a little too much."

"Why is it that you want to stay at Hinata Inn exactly?"

"I came just to see you, Kei-kun."

Keitaro gets a flustered look on his face as a visible blush appears on his face.

"Wha, wha, what are you saying, Haruko-san?"

"I heard rumors of an inn manager being immortal and I wanted to see him for myself. And you, Kei-kun, are that particular manager seeing as you've been able to survive the pummeling of the inn's residents for the past year."

"It's normal habit for them to either pummel me or take advantage of me. Other than Shinobu-chan, everyone seems to think I'm a low-life, perverted ronin-manager."

"Ronin? Like Ronin Warriors?" Haruko quickly dresses up into a red armored-looking costume resembling what the team of warriors normally wore from the old 1989 anime. The costume change surprises Keitaro.

"No," he yells, "Ronin as in I haven't gotten into Tokyo University for two years."

"Ohhhhh, that kind of ronin. My mistake." Haruko rips off the Ronin Warriors costume like it's gift wrapping and she still has her original clothes on underneath.

"You are really not from around here are you, Haruko-san?"

"Well, I was a housemaid for a 12-year old kid a few months ago. But, otherwise, I'm not Japanese."

"I see."

"It's starting to get late. I don't want to be here all night. How about we get back to the inn so you can show me my room, Kei-kun?"

"Okay."

Both exit out of the café as Haruko walks to the side of the café and Keitaro glances at where she's going.

"What are you doing? Hinata Inn isn't too far from the café."

"Getting my Vespa."

Haruko drags out the same yellow Vespa she ran down Keitaro with from earlier.

"You had it there the entire time?"

"I didn't feel like walking."

"You mean you drove it here."

"Yeah, hop on."

"Huh."

"We can get up to the inn faster on this, Kei-kun."

Haruko takes Keitaro's hand and drags him onto the seat of the Vespa. She quickly puts on her helmet and scarf as she starts up the Vespa revving it up.

"We're gonna go up this hill." Haruko is pointing up the hill to the inn as she gets ready to drive up it.

"Are you crazy," Keitaro yells, "If you go up the hill at that kind of speed, you'll crash right into the inn."

"Relax, Kei-kun. I've got everything under control."

Haruko drives up the hill in a burst of speed as Keitaro can be heard yelling at Haruko's crazy tactic of getting to the inn from the distance as Haruka had watched the events happening from the café kitchen window.

"Hmmm. Keitaro's having a great time. Wonder how Naru and the other girls are gonna respond to Haruko?"

Chapter 2 Ended.

Next Chapter: Reactions

How will Naru and the other girls respond to Haruko's presence at the inn, especially with her close interactions with Keitaro?

Japanese Terms:

Oba-san- Aunt, a way of addressing someone who is middle-aged. Since Haruka is only 28, she takes offense to being called oba-san by Keitaro since she's still at young age for being an adult hence the reason she beats on Keitaro whenever he calls her oba-san.

Ronin- A term addressed towards Japanese university entrants who fail their admissions exams.

I'm still developing on the storyline as I go, so who knows where this Love Hina/ FLCL crossover fanfic will go. Anyway, please review my fanfic and I'll find some time to prepare for Chapter 3 of "Insanity of the Vespa Woman."


	3. Chapter 3: Reactions

"Insanity of the Vespa Woman"

By: Ggultra2764

Chapter 3: Reactions

Haruko brakes up to the entrance to Hinata Inn containing a nauseous Keitaro who vomits from the intense speed of the Vespa after it stops.

"If you threw up on any part of my Vespa, I'll hit you with my guitar."

"What? I'm not the one who just drove up the hill from Hinata Inn in less than twenty seconds flat."

"I'm just kidding, Kei-kun. Do you have to take everything so seriously? It's no wonder you can't create a good harem like Tenchi Muyo with all the girls liking you."

"Tenchi had the girls fighting amongst themselves for his affections. And it was only two girls. Naru's assault on me earlier is just a small sample of what I normally have to deal with here at the inn."

"What about that cute looking girl that came out earlier when I ran you down? The one who looked like she was in junior high with the blue hair."

"You mean Shinobu-chan? She's the only girl at the inn who treats me okay. All the others treat me like bleep. Huh, what's up with that sound."

Keitaro and Haruko are instantly taken to a room of white with a figure in black, the fanfic creator, Ggultra2764.

"Oops. I didn't think you'd get this profane, Keitaro."

"Gomen. It's just your creative talent."

"You're wasting our time, Ggultra." Haruko starts to load up a shotgun shell into her guitar which shocks both Keitaro and Ggultra2764, especially Keitaro who's more shocked over the fact that Haruko can also use her guitar as a shotgun.

"Okay, okay, okay. No need to get this violent so early in the fanfic. Do you want me to raise the rating to a PG-13 so you can do what you want?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that so this fanfic isn't restricted to kiddy games." Haruko sets her guitar back on her Vespa.

"Just avoid the use of gratuitous violence, sex, and graphic dialogue. I don't want this fanfic to be out of reach for the mainstream readers. Now I'll take you guys back to the inn. Now redo your dialogue, Keitaro."

"Hai, Ggultra-sama," Keitaro exclaims.

Both Keitaro and Haruko are whisked back to the Hinata Inn as Keitaro redoes his dialogue at a PG-13 rating.

"You mean, Shinobu-chan? She's the only girl at the inn who treats me okay. All the others treat me like crap."

"If they make your life hell as you say they do, I shouldn't let them hurt you, Kei-kun. Come on." Haruko takes Keitaro by the hand as she scrambles into the inn.

"Wait, what are you doing," Keitaro yells.

"Meeting the residents. I only introduced myself to Shinobu, so I have yet to meet the others." She says this as they are running inside the inn with Keitaro unable to quickly think up of any way to calm Haruko down as they enter.

When Haruko gets to the doorstep, she shouts out in an attempt to sound like a cute anime girl, "Minasa, odaiba." She is still holding onto Keitaro as his body looks limp like a sack of potatoes from Haruko's rush into the inn. He snaps out of his daze as he becomes annoyed at Haruko.

"Why are you acting so casually?"

"Because I'm now a resident here, aren't I?"

"But you've never been in here before. You don't want everyone to get a bad impression of you."

Naru, Kitsune, and Shinobu come upon both Haruko and Keitaro as Haruko is still holding onto Keitaro's hand during his commotion. Shinobu gets very flustered over the sight she is seeing. Naru is holding up a fist with an eyebrow twitching as she looks ready to punch Keitaro. Kitsune looks amused over the circumstances as she looks delighted to see Naru's incoming massacre on Keitaro as she starts to rush toward him.

"Keitaro, what do you think you are doing with a new resident," Naru yells as she is rushing towards Keitaro with one of her punches. Keitaro looks very scared as he looks ready to take the punch like he normally does. However before the punch makes contact, Haruko pushes Keitaro face first to the floor from her hand as she uses that same hand to block Naru's punch and forms their locked hands into a hand shake.

"Haruko Haruhara, nice to meet you." Haruko greets Naru with a grin on her face

Kitsune has her jaw dropped in shock at how quick Haruko was able to quickly block Naru's punch as Shinobu walks over to Keitaro's dropped body on the floor to see if he's okay. Naru has a surprised expression on her face with the blocked punch.

"I never got to properly introduce myself earlier."

"You're that moped driver that ran Keitaro down earlier."

"Well, I wasn't the one who field goal kicked him out of town. But, yes, I did run him down by accident. A gust of wind blowing around cherry blossom petals obscured my view and I couldn't see clearly when I ran him over."

Naru's annoyed expression changes to a baffled one as she hears Haruko's confession.

"Cherry blossoms? I thought Kitsune had to sweep them up today."

"You mean the girl with her eyes shut right there," Haruko asks pointing over at Kitsune.

"Yeah."

"She wasn't out there when I came up to the inn earlier today."

With her cover blown, Kitsune tries to tiptoe up the stairs in an attempt to avoid the conversation. But, to no avail, as an annoyed Naru shifts her attention to her dear best friend.

"Kitsune, what was so important for you to leave Keitaro in charge of raking up the cherry blossoms this afternoon."

"Uhhhh…. A family emergency," Kitsune nervously says.

"Nice try. You went out to the bar again did you? You're trying to avoid taking responsibility again and shift it over to Keitaro? Just because he's the manager of the inn doesn't mean he takes responsibility for everything here. All of us have to make some sort of contribution to earn our keep here at Hinata Inn. What did you do this time to have Keitaro do the chore he assigned to you?"

"Blackmail," Kitsune says as her nervous look becomes more confident. She obviously wants to see Keitaro at least get some sort of beating for having this new resident unintentionally rat her out knowing that Naru would respond to any of Keitaro's "perverted" actions.

While this conversation goes on, Haruko looks on in a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Meanwhile, Keitaro finally recovers from having his face slammed to the floor by Haruko minutes ago as Shinobu looks down at him.

"Are you okay, Sempai?"

"I'm fine, Shinobu-chan."

As Keitaro is getting up, he listens in on Naru and Kitsune's conversation hearing the blackmail portion getting very nervous as he tries to prevent Kitsune from blabbing about his accident with Shinobu.

"What sort of blackmail," Naru asks.

"Don't tell her, Kitsune-san." Keitaro yells as he interrupts their conversation. He gets punched in the face by Naru as he is knocked to the floor.

"Don't interrupt, Keitaro. Now, Kitsune, what did you blackmail Keitaro about?"

"Two weeks ago while Shinobu was cooking dinner, Keitaro had tripped into Shinobu and fell onto her having his hand on…" Kitsune is interrupted when she has a full bottle of wine stuck up to her face. The wine is being held by Haruko.

"What are you doing interrupting, Haruko-san," Naru asks.

"Is that French wine?"

"Yep."

"Kitsune, what about Shinobu and Keitaro two weeks ago," Naru interrupts.

"Don't interrupt, Naru. You have French wine, Haruko?"

"Yeah, I got this when I stopped into Kyoto on my way here from a French dealer. He provides plenty of it, though I don't drink. I was going to give this to Kei-kun as a token of my appreciation for letting me stay here, but I guess you could have it."

Naru lets out a bewildered look at Haruko's addressing of Keitaro as "Kei-kun." Meanwhile, Kitsune's eyes burst open as she lets out excitement over the wine as she starts to run up the stairs to her bedroom forgetting of the current conversation she is in.

"Kitsune, what about the blackmail?"

"Who cares about it right now? This is exquisite, fine French wine. I'm not going to deny the opportunity to drink this. Thanks for the wine, Haruko. I won't mind you being here."

Kitsune then rushes all the way upstairs to her room with the bottle of wine.

"That woman, she can't help herself to being offered alcohol," Naru mutters. She then turns her attention back to Haruko looking a little annoyed as Keitaro is standing up from being punched by her earlier.

"Haruko-san, why are you addressing Keitaro in such a way?"

"What way?"

"As 'Kei-kun?' You two just met each other"

"That's what I've been wondering as well," both Shinobu and Keitaro say at once. Upon hearing Shinobu say this, Keitaro, Naru, and Haruko turn their attention towards Shinobu as the 13-year old's face displays a visible blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Ummm, this is none of my business from this point on. I'll start getting ready for bed. Good night Urashima-sempai, Naru-sempai, Haruhara-san." She then scrambles up the stairs. Naru, Haruko, and Keitaro then return to their conversation.

"You're wondering why I call Kei-kun, Kei-kun?"

"Yes," both Naru and Keitaro say at once.

"Because if Kei-kun is immortal, I'll need his help in retrieving something for me." Haruko grabs onto Keitaro and caresses her cheek onto Keitaro's cheek as this is obviously getting Keitaro quite flustered and Naru quite angry.

"Haruko-san," Naru yells, "Cut that out."

"What? Are you two actually a couple?" The question makes Naru flustered as well with a visible blush appearing on her face.

"No. Why would I be in love with a two-timing, perverted, stupid, worthless, failure of a manager like that guy?"

"You're embarrassed aren't you?"

"Shouldn't Keitaro be taking you to your room right now?"

"Oh, I forgot that I haven't unpacked yet. Silly me."

Haruko rushes outside and a few minutes later, brings in a giant yellow traveling bag and her guitar. She then grabs onto Keitaro's arm dragging him upstairs much to his dismay and embarrassment.

"Come along, Kei-kun. You need to show me where my room is." She then rushes up the stairs in a similar speed that Kitsune ran earlier on with the French wine Haruko gave her.

"Good night, Narusegawa," Haruko says when she rushes up stairs with Keitaro.

"You still haven't met Motoko-chan and Su-chan yet, Haruko-san," Keitaro yells out as he's rushed upstairs by Haruko.

"Don't worry, you still have time to introduce the other two residents to me after I unpack. It's only eight at night right now," Haruko yells out as well while running upstairs.

Downstairs, Naru is in a mixture of annoyance and confusion over Haruko's actions and declarations during their meeting.

"That woman is a strange one. I noticed earlier today how she dodged my kick to Keitaro and how she blocked my punch. She also called Keitaro, Kei-kun, and said she needed him for something. By the way she's skilled, she wouldn't need neither my help nor Motoko-chan's help in dealing with that pervert. But what did she mean by that she needed Keitaro's help in "retrieving something" for her? For now, I'll just have to accept her presence here at Hinata Inn. Oh well, I need to get to my room for more studying for Toudai's admission exams."

Naru then proceeds upstairs as she has chosen to ignore today's happenings to focus on her own life and not rush to conclusions about Haruko.

Chapter 3 Ended

Next Chapter: The Sword vs The Guitar

Haruko is introduced to Motoko and Su by Keitaro. Motoko starts to develop her own suspicions on Haruko as well however and takes matters into her own hands to learn more about Haruko.

Japanese Terms:

Gomen- Sorry

Minasa- Everyone

Odaiba- Equivilant to "I'm home." Normally addressed by those entering a familiar household.

Honorifics were a little more rampant in this chapter, so I'll post the meaning of those as well in case some of you feel a little lost.

San- The equivilant to Mr. / Mrs. / Ms. Normally addressed towards people whom you aren't too familiar with.

Sama- Acknowledges a very high level of respect. Obviously, Keitaro holds a lot of respect in me for creating the ideas of this fanfic.

Chan- Normally addressed towards girls younger than you. It's also usually addressed towards young boys, though it's quite insulting to call older boys –chan.

This chapter is actually much longer in length than I originally expected it to be. I've raised this fanfic's rating to a PG-13 in the event that my story goes a little too far with some of its content and to avoid feeling the wrath of Haruko's guitar. Anyway, please review this fanfic and I'll find some time to write up Chapter 4 to "Insanity of the Vespa Woman."


	4. Chapter 4: The Sword vs The Guitar

"Insanity of the Vespa Woman"

By: Ggultra2764

Chapter 4: The Sword vs The Guitar

After scrambling up the stairs, Haruko comes to a halt looking straight at the hallway of all the second floor rooms. She is still holding onto Keitaro and her huge yellow bag.

"So, where's my room, Kei-kun?"

"Room 206."

"Then I'll settle into the room. Wait here, Kei-kun."

She runs at full speed towards the room Keitaro tells her of leaving him at the staircase in awe over her speed. She passes Room 201 occupied by Shinobu. Shinobu is about to walk into her bedroom to go to sleep as Haruko darts by her.

"Oy, Shinobu," Haruko yells out. When Shinobu looks towards Haruko, the girl freaks out as she tries to rush into her room. But, Haruko rushes by too quickly making Shinobu twirl around from the impact with Haruko who is still running down the hallway towards Room 206. After twirling around for a minute, Shinobu is dizzy and passes out on the floor.

"Haruko-san. You've ran into Shinobu-chan," Keitaro yells from the staircase. Obviously, Haruko couldn't hear Keitaro yelling as she is still running towards her room. She then runs past Room 205, Kitsune's room. In her room, Kitsune is still sampling the French wine that Haruko gave her earlier and has gotten drunk. She notices Haruko running by despite her current condition.

"Yo, Haruko," Kitsune yells out drunkedly. This stops Haruko who peers her head into Kitsune's room.

"I see you're enjoying the wine."

"Yeah, it's the best I've had in a while." She then lets out a hiccup from her drunkenness.

"Since you're so into it, I'll let you in on the name of the vendor who gave me that wine tomorrow when you're sober."

"Sure, no problem." She then passes out as she must have had other alcoholic drinks before sampling the French wine. Haruko looks a little amused with Kitsune's state, then notices that her room is right across from Kitsune's room.

"I guess this makes us neighbors, fox girl." She then walks into her room to unpack.

Meanwhile, Keitaro is tending to the passed out Shinobu still dazed from her collision with Haruko. Shinobu regains consciousness as she looks up to see Keitaro looking down at her. She immediately gets flustered upon seeing him.

"Se-se-se-sempai."

"Are you okay, Shinobu-chan?"

"H-h-h-hai." She calms herself down and is still a little embarrassed upon seeing Keitaro. She raises herself up from the floor as Keitaro sits down beside her.

"What happened to me? I last recall seeing Haruhara-san running towards me."

"You were dazed when she passed you towards her room and then passed out."

"She's very fast."

"There seem to be some strange things about Haruko-san I'm baffled about as well."

"Keitaro," yells a familiar voice. Shinobu and Keitaro's conversation is interrupted as they turn their attention towards the staircase at Naru. She looks very angry and is raising a fist. Keitaro becomes very nervous upon seeing Naru as he waves his hands in front of him pleading for mercy.

"Uhhh, this isn't what it looks like, Narusegawa." Naru doesn't accept Keitaro's comment as she runs towards him and delivers one of her punches to him sending him flying down the hallway.

"What is that pervert doing this time," she yells out. A nervous Shinobu then darts into her bedroom afraid of how Naru would act towards her.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night, Naru-sempai," she nervously yells out as she closes the door to her bedroom. Naru then snaps out of her temperament and while a little annoyed, proceeds to go up the staircase to the third room so she can study in her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Keitaro is still flying towards the end of the hallway. As Haruko is stepping out of her room after unpacking, she notices Keitaro about to fly towards her. She makes a grin and sidesteps out of the way as Keitaro slams into the wall at the end of the hallway. As he falls to the floor with his arm twitching, there's a crack in the wall where his head made impact with it. Haruko then walks towards Keitaro's battered body looking amused.

"That violent girl do this to you?"

"Yeah."

"She has some indecisive issues."

"Indecisive issues?"

"She doesn't know how to approach you."

"Approach me in what?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, you've still gotta introduce me to those two other roommates."

"Oh. Motoko-chan and Su-chan."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Like earlier, Haruko takes Keitaro by the hand and scrambles rapidly up to the third floor of the inn as she seems anxious in wanting to meet the two girls. When Keitaro and Haruko arrive on the third floor, Haruko stops her advance as she lets go of Keitaro's hand and both start walking down the hallway. Suddenly, both notice a missile coming their way. Keitaro starts to scream as the missile approaches him and Haruko.

"If only I had my guitar," Haruko exclaims, "I still have it out on my Vespa." She then lets out a grin. "Yo, Kei-kun. You'll be my shield."

Haruko grabs Keitaro and throws him into the path of the missile.

"What the hell are you doing," Keitaro yells.

"Relax, Kei-kun. You're immortal remember."

"But I'm not a masochist."

"Maso-what?"

The missile explodes as Keitaro is struck by it. As Keitaro's charred body is flying into Haruko, she sidesteps out of the way as Keitaro is slammed into the wall above the staircase and as he plummets down the wall, his body falls down the staircase as well. Haruko looks down at Keitaro's body. Keitaro gets up and wipes off the dust from his clothes. His clothing is a bit torn up from the impact with the missile.

"You okay, Kei-kun?"

"Why did you throw me into the missile?"

"You're immortal. Did you forget that?"

"No, but I hate receiving pain. I'm not a masochist."

"What's a masochist?"

Before Keitaro can let out an answer, Haruko turns her attention towards the one responsible for firing the missile approaching the top of the third floor staircase at a fast speed. The attacker was Kaolla Su, Hinata Inn's hyperactive foreigner who is a second year junior high student at age 14 and a mechanical genius. Haruko looks a bit surprised that Kaolla is carrying a missile launcher which she just invented and was using Keitaro as a test subject for the weapon.

"Yo, Keitaro," Kaolla yells. Before Kaolla is about to jump off the stairs to "greet" Keitaro, she notices Haruko and stops her advance turning her attention towards the new resident.

"You must be that new resident Shinobu was talking about."

"Of course, you little sadist."

"Sadist? Is that a food?"

"No. It actually means…"

"Don't tell her what it means," Keitaro interrupts as he scrambles up the staircase.

"But is 'sadist' a food, Keitaro," Su asks.

"No it isn't."

"Okay then." Keitaro then has Kaolla turn her attention towards Haruko to introduce her.

"Su-chan, this is Haruko Haruhara. Haruko-san, this is Kaolla Su, our foreigner resident."

"Pleasure," Haruko exclaims as she waves a hand up into the air to greet Kaolla.

"Can you play with me," Kaolla asks.

"I've still got to meet this 'Motoko' that Keitaro was talking about earlier?"

"Oh, Motoko. She's in Room 302 right across from me. Come along."

Kaolla and Haruko rush towards Motoko's room as Keitaro is left to tend to Su's missile launcher at the staircase which he is barely able to lift it.

"How the hell can Su-chan carry something like this?" He slowly carries the missile launcher to Room 301, Kaolla's room. Barely able to hold onto the weapon, he notices the door pulled open for him. Kaolla and Haruko are still waiting to get a response from Motoko's room as Kaolla had pulled the door open for him.

"Thanks for taking care of my missile launcher, Keitaro."

"Why did you invent something like this," Keitaro asks as he struggles to walk into Kaolla's jungle infested room with her missile launcher. Haruko glances into the room and is a bit surprised at the room.

"What a strange girl you are, Kaolla."

"Having my room this way allows me to think of home."

"Where are you from?"

"That's a secret. Since you're not a native, where are you from?"

"That's a secret as well, for right now."

While Kaolla and Haruko are in their conversation, Keitaro can no longer hold onto the missile launcher as he drops it to the ground as the weapon lands right on his right foot. Keitaro holds onto his foot and yells in pain as he's hopping around the room. He slams into one of the palm trees as several coconuts fall onto his head as he passes out on the floor.

"What is up with this noise? I can't concentrate on my meditation with such ruckus."

Kaolla and Haruko turn around to see Hinata Inn's resident swordsman of 16 years of age, Motoko Aoyama. She is standing at the entryway to Kaolla's room looking annoyed.

"Oh, Motoko," Kaolla exclaims, "Keitaro was putting away my invention."

"Urashima's in here." Motoko turns her attention towards Keitaro who is still knocked out lying on the ground underneath one of Kaolla's trees. Her annoyance turns into anger as she draws her sword and charges forward to attack the unconscious Keitaro.

"Urashima. A pervert like you doesn't…" Motoko's advance towards Keitaro is stopped when her right arm is grabbed.

"Su, what are you doing? I'm not in the mood to…" As she turns around angrily, she is surprised to see that it is Haruko who had grabbed her.

"…play."

"It's not nice to attack a fallen person."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Haruko Haruhara, new resident here at the inn."

"Why are you defending Urashima? He wants to take advantage of Su."

"You're just like that violent girl who kicked Kei-kun when I met him earlier today."

"What are you…?"

"Both you two rush to conclusions about Kei-kun's actions without thought."

"Why are you judging me?"

"But, you are a bit different than that violent girl."

"From Naru-sempai?"

"I ran into two guys earlier today in town who were running quite fast and scared while I was driving to the inn. They mentioned something about a woman with a sword who hates all men and attacked them. You're that woman aren't you, Motoko?"

"I hate all men. They are corrupt and have impure thoughts. I can't stand being in their presence."

"Then why is Kei-kun in the inn if you say you hate all men?"

"Because I…" Haruko's question has Motoko lost in thought and speechless as she can't think of an answer with Kaolla watching with a clueless look being oblivious to the true point of the argument and Keitaro regains consciousness and listens in on Motoko and Haruko's argument.

"What are you two talking about," he asks. Neither Motoko nor Haruko hear Keitaro as they are still in argument.

"Could it be that you are in love with Kei-kun," Haruko asks. This question puts Motoko in a mixture of anger and embarrassment as a visible blush appears on her face.

"Shut up. I told you that I hate all men, including Urashima."

"You must be denying it to yourself. It's obvious that you have some affection for him. What are you, afraid of love?"

Motoko becomes increasingly angry as she prepares her sword to attack Haruko rushing towards her.

"You annoying woman, don't pry into my mind. I won't become weak like Aneue." Both Keitaro and Kaolla become shocked at Motoko's actions as she rushes towards Haruko.

"Aneue? What are you doing, Motoko-chan? This isn't like you," Keitaro yells as he gets up to try stopping Motoko's attack.

"Shut up, Urashima," Motoko yells, "This woman must suffer for prying my thoughts."

As Motoko starts to launch a strike at Haruko with her sword, Haruko quickly stops the strike by grabbing onto the blade of the sword with both of her hands. This stuns Motoko as she suddenly senses something within Haruko.

"You wanna fight me," Haruko exclaims, "How amusing. It's been a while since I last fought someone. Meet me outside of the inn and we will fight. I'll go get my 'weapon.'" She releases the blade to Motoko's sword from her hands as she rushes out of Kaolla's room to head outside of the inn. Motoko stands motionless and stunned from what she sensed.

"That woman isn't human. She's emitting an unusual amount of ki which is different from mine and Naru-sempai's. What is she," she thinks to herself.

"Are you okay, Motoko-chan?" Motoko is brought out of her thoughts by Keitaro.

"Urashima, leave me alone. I must fight Haruhara to figure out what she is." She pushes by Kaolla and Keitaro as she rushes after Haruko. As Motoko is going downstairs, Naru enters Kaolla's room.

"What is up with all the commotion," she asks.

"Motoko's gonna fight that new resident," Kaolla says.

"Motoko is what?"

"I don't know what's going on, but it appears Haruko-san provoked Motoko-chan into a fight," Keitaro says.

"We have to stop them," Naru worries.

"Let's go," Keitaro says.

Naru, Kaolla, and Keitaro proceed to rush downstairs as Kaolla appears anxious to see the upcoming fight between Motoko and Haruko. Naru and Keitaro are worried for both Haruko and Motoko's sakes as they rush to try halting their fight.

Meanwhile, Motoko is outside of the inn as she is looking around for Haruko.

"Where are you, monster. I'm ready to fight you."

"ORO," a voice exclaims. Motoko looks to her right as she discovers Haruko dressed like Rurouni Kenshin's Kenshin Himura dressed in a white hakama with sandals and purple robes with the trademark cross scar on the right cheek and a rough attempt at emulating his hair style. Motoko is dumbfounded by Haruko's attire.

"Who's a monster," Haruko exclaims. Motoko snaps out of her dumbfounded look as she regains serious composure.

"I can sense your ki. It's unnatural compared to a human's when trained. You must be some sort of demon."

"Demon? Nope. But, you're right on the fact that I'm not really human. I'm really an alien."

"What is your purpose in our world?"

"I need Kei-kun's help to help me get something when he is good enough for it."

"Urashima is a weak man. He's just a fool."

"Enough talk about Kei-kun, sword girl. You wanted to fight me so let's go."

As Haruko is saying this, Keitaro, Naru, and Kaolla have just arrived outside of the inn as they see Motoko and Haruko getting ready to fight.

"Stop it, you two. This fighting is pointless," Keitaro yells to the two.

"Shut up, Urashima," Motoko exclaims, "I must fight this monster."

"Quit calling me a monster," Haruko yells out as she takes her weapon from her back; the weapon being her guitar.

"You must be kidding yourself if you think you can beat me with that instrument."

"This isn't an ordinary Rickenbecker guitar, sword girl. Let's go." Haruko rushes towards Motoko to attack holding onto the handle of her guitar with both hands. Motoko prepares her sword as she rushes towards Haruko to prepare an attack. As both strike with their weapons, they clash against each other. Motoko is slightly surprised that her sword didn't cut through Haruko's guitar.

"I can't cut it," she exclaims.

"I told you this wasn't an ordinary guitar."

Both dash backward and then rush forward again to attack as both their weapons clash against each other as both attempt to make several strikes at each other. Meanwhile, Naru, Keitaro, and Kaolla are watching their battle. Kaolla is cheering on both combatants and Naru is surprised at the fighting of Haruko.

"Haruko-san isn't an ordinary woman. What's up with that guitar," she exclaims.

"I've been wondering that as well. By the looks of things, she can hold her own against Motoko-chan," Keitaro says.

"But what made Motoko-chan get provoked by Haruko-san?"

"Haruko said something about Motoko being in love with Keitaro if she hates all guys," Kaolla answers.

"What," both Naru and Keitaro exclaim in surprise.

"Motoko-chan mentioned something about aneue, her older sister from earlier. Do you know anything about her sister, Narusegawa," Keitaro asks to Naru.

"Motoko-chan did mention to me one time that her sister mastered the Shinmei-ryu sword style, but later left the dojo and never returned to be the master of the dojo. She never told me why her sister left. You're aware that all of us are here at the inn because of personal problems in our families."

"Then Motoko-chan must be here because of whatever happened to her sister. But does Haruko-san know anything about her?"

Meanwhile in the battle, Haruko and Motoko are still equal in battle. Motoko is starting to get exhausted while Haruko is still fresh, yet starting to look bored.

"This is staring to get boring," Haruko exclaims. She dashes backward releasing the clashing of her guitar with Motoko's sword as Motoko rushes backward as well.

"Are you giving up," Motoko angrily asks while heavily breathing from some exhaustion.

"No, but you're not really at my level. You get angry quite easily. I'd like to see what would happen if I were to strike you with my guitar since you have plenty of inner conflicts."

"You won't be striking me with that instrument. I won't be defeated in such a way."

"Then I guess I'll have to make you then." Haruko turns her guitar parallel as she grabs onto the side of it with her right hand and has her left hand on the handle." Keitaro recognizes this tactic from Haruko's threat to Ggultra2764 earlier about the fanfic rating.

"Watch out, Motoko-chan," Keitaro yells out to her, "She's gonna fire at you."

"What," Naru exclaims.

Haruko fires off an exploding shotgun shot at Motoko. She sees the shot as she dodges it.

"Gotcha," Haruko exclaims. While Motoko is in the middle of dodging the shot, Haruko rushes rapidly towards Motoko with her guitar ready to strike. Motoko is in shock as she is about to be struck by Haruko's guitar.

"You're my guinea pig, kendo girl. Itadakimasu," Haruko yells as she strikes Motoko in the head with her guitar. The strike knocks Motoko back a good distance as she slides to the ground after flying about 10 yards from the attack.

"Motoko-chan," both Naru and Keitaro scream out. Both are in shock over Haruko's blow to Motoko. Kaolla is quite excited by the conclusion of the battle with how Haruko fought.

"Way to go, Haruko," she yells out. As Naru and Keitaro run out to check if Motoko's okay, Haruko notices them and advances towards the two and blocks their path.

"Hold it right there," she exclaims.

"Get out of the way. Motoko-chan might be seriously injured because of your attack," Naru angrily declares.

"Yeah, she might need our help," Keitaro declares.

"With her problems, N.O. will open up very shortly. I needed her as a test to trigger it."

"N.O," Naru and Keitaro both say confusingly.

Meanwhile, Motoko is still on the ground. She is still conscious, though quite stunned that she allowed herself to be defeated by this alien visitor with a guitar.

"I've failed in battle," she silently says, "I've disgraced the warriors of Shinmei-ryu style. I allowed that alien woman to manipulate me into battle and face eminent defeat. If I can't live by the sword, how should I live? I don't want to be with a man. Aneue became weak after being with one. I don't want such a thing to happen to me. I want to carry out the will of Shinmei-ryu. If I can't live my life by the sword, then there's no point in me living."

Suddenly, Motoko feels her head throbbing as she is in pain letting out a painful scream. A loud roar can be heard echoing throughout her head as the size of her head builds up in a massive size. Her expanded head starts to form a bunch of lines and turns into a mixture of light green and dark green color tones which resemble a giant turtle shell. The shell releases itself from Motoko's head as Motoko is flung into a tree and knocked unconscious. Coming out of the green shell appears a giant turtle head. The turtle's eyes are shut and as they open, its eyes glow a bright red as it roars ferociously. Naru and Keitaro become frightened by what they are seeing. Haruko looks curious and amused at Motoko's predicament.

"What's happened to her," Naru yells.

"She's triggered the N.O," Haruko answers becoming excited, "It's time for a real fight."

Chapter 4 Ended.

Next Chapter: Giant Turtle

The giant turtle which pops out of Motoko's head attempts to attack the unconscious Motoko somehow being drawn to her as Haruko clashes with the turtle.

Japanese Terms:

Hakama- Feudal Japanese clothing which is worn on the legs which are quite large, a 'one size fits all' type of clothing. The hakama would normally be put together by tying fabric across the waist to secure the hakama onto the person wearing it.

Ki- a person's inner energy, normally 'sensed' by warriors in action-adventure anime.

Oro- an exclamation for 'huh' which is normally exclaimed by Kenshin in the Japanese version of Rurouni Kenshin.

Aneue- an old way of saying older sister during feudal times in Japan, it's out of style in modern Japan.

This took me about five hours total for me to type up when I found the time to do so. Anyway, the genre of this fanfic now has a drama aspect to it which I've added to the fanfic. Originally, I planned on making Haruko and Motoko's battle a bit more comical, but I felt making it a little more serious would express the events for the next chapter better when I find time to type it up. Anyway, review my fanfic and I'll find time to type up Chapter 5 of Insanity of the Vespa Woman.


End file.
